A Girl Cat
by Reanie Campal
Summary: I had to retype what i put before but i also added more. This is basically a story about the Girl Cat of the Sohma family, Kyo's cousin. Please read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Calisa Hara. I am 16 years old, am 5 feet 4 inches tall, with brown hair and brown eyes. I have a 7 year old sister, Mina. My mom is really kind but my father died in a plane crash when I was 10, the year before he died he had been away on all these trips for work but we didn't go with him because my mom was too weak after my sisters birth. Our only relative is my Aunts husband who is a Sohma and my cousin Kyo. The day I was born was a happy one but when my father held me I turned into a brown cat with brown eyes. It was only that one time that I changed but both my parents were still freaked. My mom tried got in contact with my Aunt and found that she had a boy called Kyo on the same day I was born. After that conversation I met Kyo when we were about 4. But then we didn't even talk to the Sohma's until after my aunt died. We went to the Sohma house for the funeral but couldn't find Kyo anywhere. After the funeral we didn't go back until I was 9 after my sister was born.

When we went back my mom went to talk to the head of the family while I wandered around the grounds until I saw Kyo practicing fighting techniques. I wandered over to say hi but he wouldn't pay attention to me so I jumped in front of him and he tripped in surprise and fell on me there was a poof and we both changed into cats. He was an orange yellow eyed cat and me a brown haired brown eyed cat. I started freaking out and he tried to calm me down until we changed back into humans then I went to run off but I started hurting all over and I dropped to the ground. It felt like my feet and hands were enlarging and becoming webbed as my head started to become round. While I started to change I felt something being slipped around my wrist and I changed back into a human( My clothes didn't tear because I didn't totally change.). I looked at Kyo and he quickly hurried to put his hand through the bracelet he had placed on my wrist. I was really scared but he took my hand, still keeping his wrist in the bracelet, and hurried to lead me over to another house on the grounds. We ran inside and he led me through the rooms to where these men were talking. When we came in he called "Master" and one of the men turned around, he had gray hair, blue eyes, and was very tall. Kyo ran over and whispered "She changed like I do" The Master continued his conversation (with Shigure)as he said "Go upstairs and wait for me." We ran upstairs and waited for about 15 minutes before he came upstairs. We all sat down on the floor and Kyo explained what had happened. When he had finished the Master turned to me saying "Your probably very confused but wait for another minute and I will explain." Then he got up and left the room. In a couple of minutes he came back with a necklace in his hands. It had a long thin chain with black and white beads, like the bracelet, but it also had a bead shaped like the symbol for cat in the middle. He put it on me and pulled my hand out of the bracelet and put it on the boy. I went to grab the bracelet thinking I would change again but the Master stopped me saying "You won't change again this necklace works just like Kyo's bracelet."

"Why am I changing? What's going on?" I said in a scared voice.

"I don't know. We'll have to talk to your mother and Akito about it."

"Whose Akito?"

"He's the head of the Sohma family."

"Where is he?"

"He's talking to your mother at the moment, so we should probably talk to him now."

"Okay" I respond and we all head out the door over to the main building. When we get there the master knocks on the door and says

"Akito it's Kazuma we need to talk to this girls mother and you."

"Come in" He says and Kyo stays outside as we go in and close the door. I walked over to my mother and sit by her leaning on her. Kazuma goes over to a little boy, about three or four years older than me, and bows to him before kneeling to talk to him. He tells him what happened and how Kyo and I went to him for help.

"What is your name?" Kazuma asks.

"Calisa Hara" I respond automatically.

"Calisa come here for a minute" He says and I go over to him and he takes out the necklace. " This is the Cat charm that my grandfather made during his time isolated here, it works just like the bracelet."

"Does she change into a true form too." Akito asks.

"Yes , but I haven't seen it so I can't be certain if it is the same." There is a pause then Akito says

"Take off the necklace. "

I back away saying" I don't want to change again"

"Take it off please Calisa" Kazuma says.

"But…"

"Take it off yourself Kazuma. "Akito says in an annoyed voice. Kazuma asks me to hold still and he takes off the necklace. I start to change again and I hold back a scream I sit on the floor and wait for it to stop. When its over I have a long thin body which has a greenish brown skin, with webbed hands and feet. My eyes are a deep red and I have no hair. My arms are longer and my neck is too. (I look almost like Kyo does in the book just slightly smaller and when I change my clothes doesn't just rip apart it usually stays)

"At least she doesn't smell" Says Akito in a disgusted voice as Kazuma puts the necklace back on and I change back to a human.

"What just happened" my Mother asks in a horrified voice as I go to sit by her.

"That" Akito says pointing to me "Is the curse of the cat."

" The curse of the cat?" She says in a questioning tone.

"Akito should I explain it or you." Kazuma says

"You" responds Akito as he turns away from us and ignores us completely.

"Okay, The Sohmas have a curse and this curse affects 13 people at a time. These people change into the 12 animals of the Zodiac and the cat."

"So this is part of the Sohma curse for her to change like that."

"Not really."

"What do you mean"

"Well we already have a cat."

"So what is she."

"She is the cat too."

"So there are two cats."

"Yes,"

"Where is the other one."

"He is outside."

"But what does this mean?"

"It means when she is hugged by a member of the opposite sex she changes into a cat and when her necklace is taken off she changes into what you just saw now, or the true form of the cat."

"So if she is hugged by any men or her necklace is taken off she changes."

"Yes."

"You can never tell anyone that you change or your families memories will be erased and it would be like you were never born." Akito says to me

"Okay" I respond

"Don't talk to anyone in the Zodiac."

"Okay"

"Now leave" and I get up and we all leave.

Every year after I go to see Akito before the Chinese new year and Akito makes me sit in the room as he tells me what everyone did all year that I couldn't do. Whenever I visit the main house I'm not allowed to see anyone. A couple of months after this happens Shigure talks to Kazuma and gets him to tell him what had happened because when me and Kyo walked in with our hands both in the bracelet he had noticed. After he learns about me he comes to meet me and whenever I go to see Akito after that he comes too. After a couple of years when I'm 12 until when I'm 14 Kazuma teaches me martial arts but even Kyo doesn't know that I am taking martial arts. I go to totally different schools than all the Zodiac members until high school. Then I go to the same school as Yuki and Kyo. Akito tells me not to talk to them and as the year goes on and they meet Tohru. Akito tells me everything that happens over the year.

During our second year of high school I find it harder and harder not to talk to Yuki, Kyo or other members of the Zodiac that go to their high school. Only a month into the school year I run into Kyo. Kyo, Yuki and Tohru are walking to their classroom. As I pass them in the hall I watch Tohru because this is the first time I've seen her up close. As I watch her I start playing with my necklace half- mindedly. Kyo notices me watching her and looks at me and sees the necklace. I hurriedly tuck the necklace under my shirt again as Yuki looks up and I walk away quickly. Later that day when I'm leaving my last class I see Kyo standing against the wall. I try to walk by him without him noticing me but he steps in front of me

"Since when have you gone to this high school."

"Since I started high school last year." I say trying to walk around him.

"Why haven't I seen you around school?"

"Because I usually avoid you."

"Why were you avoiding me."

"I have to go now"

"Wait"

"What?"

"Did Akito tell you what happened."

"He's been telling me everything."

"Everything"

"Yes, even his opinions on everything and everyone"

"Why does he talk to you"

"I don't know Kyo, okay, Goodbye now." I go to walk around him and he grabs my arm. I swing my arm around he doesn't let go so I kick him in the stomach saying "Don't try that again I'm just as good as you." and I walk away.

For the rest of the week Kyo try's to talk to me again but I ignore him. On Saturday I wear a blue sleeveless dress that goes down to my knees and is loose and straight. I go to Shigure's and wait until Kyo is occupied with his training and Yuki and Tohru are busy before I go in. I get my chance a little after noon and I go in the back door. I head to Shigure's room and knock on the door "Shigure it's Calisa can we talk." Shigure opens the door saying loudly "Ca.."I cover his mouth saying "I'm not supposed to talk to them all remember."

"Yes I remember," Shigure says "This is no fun." He says as I go into his room. I sit down tucking my legs under me behind his chair and he sits down and continues writing again.

"Why do you need to talk."

"Kyo knows that I'm in his school and he's been trying to talk to me but I don't want Akito to get mad because I'm talking to him when he told me not to."

"Oh"

"Should I just talk to him anyway or tell him what Akito said."

"Just talk to him."

"You think that will be okay, I won't have to talk to Yuki and Tohru."

"Yes you will have to talk to Yuki and Tohru."

"But then Akito will be mad."

"Not necessarily , It's not like you can change anything more than Tohru has."

"That's not what I'm afraid of."

"I know your afraid of hospitals. "He says in a teasing voice.

"Shigure" I say then I quiet down "What is with you and teasing me," I say getting mad.

"It's fun and I can always make you smile when your mad."

"Why do you always act like a big brother to me." I say in an annoyed voice.

"Because it makes you happy no matter what has happened and I love to see you smile."

"Thanks Shigure" I say hugging him then I go to leave and he says

"Now is as good a time as any to meet Yuki and Tohru."

"But.."

"But what Calisa, just call your mother and lets go." He says as he hands me the phone with a big smile. I call my mother telling her I'm staying at Shigure's and I'll be back before supper. Then Shigure leads me outside and calls Kyo saying "Kyo guess what Calisa is here to visit." Kyo goes over to him and they talk for a minute before Kyo and me go in the living room. After a couple of minutes Yuki and Tohru come in and they sit down staring at me curiously as Shigure says " I'll leave you guys to talk" and as he goes to leave I get up

"Your just going to leave me alone"

"No you're in there with Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo" He calls from down the hall as I sit down again.

Yuki turns to me saying "I'm.." I cut him off

"I know who you are , you're Yuki Sohma the rat."

"Do you know me" Tohru says.

"Yes , I know all about what has been going on this past year."

"Do you know who he is too." Tohru asks pointing at Kyo

"Yes, He's Kyo Sohma the cat"

"How do you know that" says Yuki

"does this look familiar" I take out the necklace and grab Kyo's arm with the beads and hold them up next to each other. I watch Tohru's and Yuki's expressions as they stare at the charms. They both look very surprised but Tohru looks a little scared. I remember what Akito told me about when Tohru found out and I feel bad for her but continue .

"As you can see we're both cursed by the cat," I pause then I say "That's all I got to say so goodbye now." and I stand up.

"That's not all you have to say Calisa" Shigure yells from down the hall.

"Fine" I yell as I sit down again. There's silence and then Shigure says coming in the room

"Tell them who you are and how you are the cat."

"I'm the one explaining this here Shigure."

"Then explain it, don't leave them clue less as ever."

"Okay, Okay."

"Good Girl." He says patting my head and as I go to hit him he walks away. I turn back to the others.

"Well, First of all my name is Calisa Hara."

"Hi Calisa" Tohru says

"Hello Miss Hara" Yuki says

"hi" Kyo says.

"You know you can help here" I say turning to Kyo "You were a part of this whole thing"

"No I wasn't"

"Well then who was that fell on me, Hmm he seemed to have bright orange hair , orange eyes and he looked just like you, maybe it was your copy." I said sarcastically

"Oh very funny."

"Well it's true."

"So?"

"SO, maybe you could help me explain this a bit."

"Why, it's your story."

"Fine, anyway" I say turning to the others again "when I was about 9 I had gone to the main house with my mother so she could talk to Akito."

"Why did she go to see Akito"

"Because she wanted to tell Kyo's father about my sisters birth and was told to see Akito about finding him."

"Oh"

"While my mother was talking I walked off and literally bumped into Kyo."

"He changed." Tohru said.

"We both did."

"What.???"

"I was told later that we both changed because basically I was born with only a part of the curse and when I bumped into Kyo the curse became whole."

"So then you both changed into cats." Yuki said

"Yes, and then I started to change into the cats true form and Kyo put my wrist in the bracelet with his and lead me to Kazuma."

"Kazuma knows." Yuki said

"Yes, he was the one who gave me this necklace."

"What did Akito say?"

"He told my mother and me not to tell anyone, not even my father and sister."

"That's all?" Tohru says

"He said that I wasn't to talk to any of the Sohma's but eventually Shigure found out through Kazuma and he started to go with me whenever I had to come see Akito."

"Why did you go see Akito" Yuki asked.

"So he could tell me about all the things going on with the Sohma's and basically make fun of me for being secluded."

"You mean being an outcast" Shigure teased as he stuck his head in.

"Would you stop that" He smiled and left.

"That's how you know who we are." Tohru said.

"Yes" I replied.

"Does your sister know about you." Tohru asked

"No I've never told her."

"Does your dad know?" Kyo asked

"No, he died a little while after we found out."

"I'm sorry" said Tohru

"No I should really be saying that to you Tohru you lost both your parents and now you have to live with these imbeciles." I said pointing at the boys.

"No, No it's okay I like living with them."

"I know Tohru I'm just playing ." I said giving her a smile.

"Are you all done now." Shigure said walking in again.

"Yes" I replied standing up. "Should I go now."

"But why would you go, you've told them so there's no point in pretending that you haven't talked to them."

"But I still don't want to get in trouble with Akito"

"Even if you leave now and Akito finds out you'll get in trouble, so stay for supper."

"Shigure's right, you should stay." Yuki says

"Please stay" Tohru says

"What do you say Kyo" I say turning to him

"Whatever, sure"

"Okay I'll stay, I have to call my mom again."

"I already did, your all set to stay for supper" Shigure says

"Can I help make supper."

"Yes." Says Tohru with a smile as she takes my hand and leads me toward the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

As me and Tohru make supper I ask Tohru about her mother. We talk about her and after awhile I say.

"Your mother sounds like a wonderful woman I'm sure you miss her a lot."

"Yes, she was and I do miss her but now I get to be here with Kyo and Yuki and I'm happy."

"It's good that your happy, I'm not that happy even now with the curse but I'm glad to have my family here with me and now I even have friends."

"You never had friends before?"

"Nope I was too afraid that they would find out about the curse and I also have a bad temper."

"Oh, Kyo has a bad temper too you know."

"Yah I know" I say with a laugh. "Do you know where Kyo is?" I ask.

"He's probably on the roof, it's his favorite place to relax."

"Really, cool."

"Miss Honda" Yuki says walking in. "How long before supper is ready."

"Just a little while longer Yuki."

"Okay, thank you. "He walks out.

"Why does he call you Miss Honda?"

"Um.. I don't know I guess it's just proper."  
"Oh" I say. We finish making supper and then set the table. When we finish Tohru asks

"Can you tell Kyo that supper is ready."

"Okay" I respond "How does he get on the roof."

"He climbs a ladder on the side of the house."

"Thanks" I say and I go outside. I wander around the side of the house until I see the ladder. I climb up saying "Kyo the food is ready do you want to eat."

"Fine" he replies and I climb down the ladder waiting for him to come down. After a couple of minutes I leave and go back to the living room. I sit down next to Tohru and say

"Kyo is coming I just don't know when."

"Okay" Tohru replies. When we're all almost done Kyo walks in and sits down. I finish before any of the others. I go to the kitchen to start the dishes and am joined a little while later by Tohru. We both clean up and when it's all clean in the kitchen again I go to find Shigure. I find him in the living room watching TV with Yuki.

"Bye Shigure ,Bye Yuki" I say as I walk in.

"Bye Calisa" Shigure says getting up and giving me a hug.

"Goodbye" Yuki says waving and I go to find Tohru again. When I find her I hug her goodbye and say

"When you see Kyo tell him I said goodbye."

"Sure." Tohru says and I leave.

When I get home I tell my mother that I met Yuki and Tohru. She says that Shigure already told her. We talk for awhile and then I go to bed.

On Monday ( 2 day since I talked to Yuki and Tohru.) I see Tohru, Momiji, Haru, Yuki and Kyo outside. Tohru introduces me to everyone and Momiji gives me a hug hello as I say hi to everyone else.

We head into the school and Tohru introduces me to Uo and Hana.

"You have strange waves" Hana says "Almost like Yuki's and Kyo"

"Well I'm a distant cousin of Kyo's" I say calmly "Maybe that's what your sensing."

"Maybe so" says Hana as I walk away to my class.

For the next month I hang around with all of them often. Eventually I go to Shigure's again on a Saturday. I'm sitting in the living room with Kyo, and Yuki, watching TV while Tohru makes lunch(Which she didn't want me to help her with.) and Momiji shows up unexpectedly.

"Hi Guys" Momiji says.

"Why are you here." Kyo asks.

"I wanted to invite Calisa to the main house so she could meet the rest of the Zodiac."

"That sounds cool" I say standing up "Should we head over now."

"Sure" Says Momiji happily running for the door.

"I'm going to say bye to Tohru and Shigure first" I say heading for the kitchen.

"Okay" Momiji says following me. I tell Tohru that I'm going to the main house then I tell Shigure and we leave. When we get to the main house Momiji leads me past Akito's building where Akito is watching me through his window but I don't even notice him because Momiji is telling me about the Zodiac members that he's going to introduce me too. He shows me where he lives then where Haru lives then we go to Kisa's and I meet Kisa and Hiro. Momiji shows me where Hiro lives then he shows me where Hatori lives and introduces me to Hatori. When we are leaving Hatori's we see Akito standing outside Hatori's door

"I need to talk to you Calisa."

"Okay, bye Momiji thanks " I say giving Momiji a smile and walking away behind Akito. We go to Akito's room where he talks to everyone. I close the door behind me and kneel down with my legs tucked under me. Akito opens his door to the outside and then stands in front of me.

"You know why we're here."

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I talked to the other Zodiac members"

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to them"

"Yes"

"Then why did you talk to them."

"Because Shi.. ,I mean I wanted them to know about me and I wanted to meet them." I realize I can't mention Shigure or Akito may get mad at him.

"You do remember what I told you I would do if you talked to the other Zodiac members."

"No"

"I told you I would erase you from your mothers and sisters memory."

"But you can't.." I say standing up.

"I can"

"Don't please."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Not talk to any of the Zodiac again." I say sadly hanging my head.

"Don't talk to any of the Sohma's again."

"But,"

"Don't talk to them." there's a pause then he says "Leave." I bow and leave. As I'm crossing the grounds Momiji walks over and asks me what Akito said. Before I answer I look back and see Akito in the window. Tears come to my eyes and I hurry away as Momiji stands there wondering what happened. I go home and I tell my mother that I can't talk to the Sohma's again and I go to my room.

All Sunday I'm thinking of what I can do to let them know why I can't talk to them. I realize that Akito didn't say I couldn't talk to Tohru. On Monday when I see Tohru and the Sohma's at school I walk over and say hi to Tohru. Then I draw her aside and say to her

"Akito told me not to talk to the Sohma's anymore."

"Why"

"He'll erase me from my mothers and my sisters memory and move me to the main house."

"Oh , I see, do you want me to explain it to them."

"Please Tohru."

"Sure."

"Thank you Tohru."

"Can you talk to me still?"

"Yes, he didn't say you specifically so I'm going to pretend he didn't mean you" I say with a small smile.

"Are you sure it's okay to do that."

"I don't care I need at least one friend to help me, now that I've made friends I don't want to lose them."

"It's okay" Tohru says giving me a hug. "I'll tell them and we'll all stay friends."

"Thank you" Tohru walks over to the others and tells them what I said as I walk away. I see Tohru at lunch again and I eat lunch with Tohru, Uo, and Hana. After awhile I notice that Tohru is watching all the Sohma's. I get up to throw out my trash and say

"Tohru if you want to go eat with them that's okay, I don't need to see you every day."

"No it's not that."

"I'm going now, see you later." I say walking away. Tohru looks hurt but she goes and sits with the Sohma's. For the rest of the week I just say hello to Tohru, I don't hang around her. On Thursday as I'm eating lunch outside Kyo walks over. I get up quickly and go to walk away and he grabs my arm.

"Calisa why are you doing what Akito says."

"I can't talk to you Kyo" I say as I twist my arm out of his grasp and start to walk away again. He hits me in the back of the head

"What the hell is your problem don't you understand I can't talk to you." I say spinning around.

"Why, What did Akito say he would do if you talked to us" I stand there for a minute then I hurry off crying. Kyo just stands there Dumbfounded then he heads inside. I stay outside as It starts raining and I start to feel very tired. I always feel tired when it rains. I stay outside for a while before I realize that I'm soaked to the bone. Since school ends in a little while I decide to head home and am leaving the school grounds when I see Akito standing against the wall. I hesitate then continue walking ignoring him. He calls my name and I keep walking. He grabs my arm as I walk past him and turns me around saying

"Your heading the wrong way." I ignore him twisting my arm out of his grip (like I did when Kyo grabbed it.) and continue walking home. He grabs my hair and yanks me back leaning close to my ear

"You live in the main house now." I try to pull away saying

"I don't live there and I never will" and I grab Akito's hand and try to pull it out of my hair. I struggle for a minute before he lets go and I fall to the ground in front of him. He kicks me repeatedly saying

"You didn't listen to me so I had you erased from your families memory. You live in the main house now." Kids are leaving the school now so he acts like he's checking what's wrong with me and leans down as he whispers "I'll see you later" and he walks away. I try to get up but I fall down again and realize I have a fever. I lean against the wall and try to gather my strength. As I sit there Yuki, Kyo and Tohru come out of the school. Tohru sees me and run over. Yuki and Kyo follow.

"Calisa are you okay what happened." I just stare blankly at her. She feels my head

"Yuki she's burning up we have to get her home."

"Okay" Yuki says and he picks me up with an arm under my head and the other one under my knees. He turns told my old house. I say very softly

"I don't live there anymore." Yuki hears me and he leans in.

"What do you mean." He asks

"I don't live there" I repeat as I black out.

I wake up to Tohru putting a cloth on my head. (By the way Tohru changed my clothes and Yuki put me in the bed.)

"Tohru" I say softly "Where are we."

"Oh you're awake, We're at Shigure's , Hatori is coming over to take care of you."

"Okay" I say and I drift off to sleep again. When I wake up again the room is empty. It's not raining anymore and I don't feel as tired. I go to get out of bed and Hatori walks in.

"You have to stay in bed for awhile longer."

"No, I'm all set" I say as I stand up. My legs collapse and I fall onto the floor. "I guess your right" I say as he helps me back into the bed. "Whose room am I using anyway."

"It's my room" Kyo says as he and Tohru walk into the room

"Are you feeling better now." Tohru asks

"A little thanks, Tohru." Hatori takes out a syringe.

"Can I see your arm." He says I give him my arm and I cringe as he gives me the shot. "You should be better soon, just stay in bed and eat some food and you should be fine." He says as he packs up leaves.

"What happened?" Tohru asks sitting by the bed "Why were you outside."

"I was outside at lunch and I lost track of time when I realized it was raining I decided to head home and when I got to where you found me I sat down to rest."

"Then where are all the bruises from." Kyo asked

"What bruises?" I say turning away.

"Don't play stupid you have bruises all over you?" Kyo yelled.

"What do you care if I do or not." I yell turning back around

"I care.." Tohru says quietly

"I'm sorry Tohru."

"Well, answer me already" Kyo yells.

"I can't" I yell at him "Don't you think I would have told you already if I could."

"What's going on?." Yuki asks walking in.

"She won't tell us what the hell happened." Kyo yells and I cringe because his yelling is giving me a headache.

"Shut up you stupid cat your giving us all headaches."

"Oh well, you deserve it you stupid rat."

"Shut up!!!" I yell holding my head "Just be quiet."

"Are you okay." Tohru says in a worried voice

"Yah, just a headache" I answer giving Tohru a smile.

"Do you want to tell us what happened." Yuki asks

"Of course, that doesn't mean I can." I say slowly staring at the wall.

"Was it Akito." Yuki asks quietly. I stay silent.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters now is I don't have a family anymore." I say, quietly starting to cry.

"What, what do you mean." Kyo says.

"I was erased from their lives, Okay, they don't remember me ever being there." I yell.

"You mean their memories were erased ?" Tohru asks.

"Yes." I say quietly

"So to them you were never alive."

"Yes"

"Where do you live now." Yuki asks.

"Akito said I live in the main house." There's silence then

"Wait Akito told you, When?" Kyo says.

"Never mind." I say turning away quickly.

"No, not never mind, you better tell us now." Kyo said moving over to the bed.

"No."

"Fine." Kyo says turning around. Then suddenly he whips around and I catch his arm an inch from my face.

"Did you really think that that would work, Kyo" I say still holding his arm as I swing my legs off the bed. I stand up and pull him toward me quick and kick him sending him flying across the room. He gets up and comes at me quick as I fall down to the floor. Yuki steps in front of him and blocks him.

"Let's finish this later" I say as Tohru helps me get up again and onto the bed. Kyo just walks out of the room. I lay down and fall asleep as Tohru and Yuki left the room. When I wake up again it was really late and I was really hungry. I got off the bed slowly this time and stood for a minute to make sure I could walk. I went to the kitchen and started making some supper for myself. As I was making it Kyo walked in from outside.

"What were you doing out there, It's too late to be practicing."

"I was sleeping if you really need to know."

"Where were you sleeping? on the roof."

"Where else would I sleep."

"No clue, want some food."

"No."

"Fine, night"

"Night" he said walking outside. After I ate I went outside figuring I wouldn't be able to fall asleep after eating. I sat outside on the porch watching the stars and I fell asleep anyway. Kyo woke me up by hitting me off the head as he headed outside. I went inside and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When I went to the living room I saw they had all eaten already and Tohru was cleaning up.

"What time is it." I asked as I sat down.

"About 9 o'clock." Shigure answered and I started eating, watching TV with them. When I finished I went into the kitchen and helped Tohru finish the dishes. I borrow a pair of pants and a T-shirt from Tohru. After that I went outside to the woods for a walk. I reached a clearing and lied down staring up through the trees. As I started to drift off I heard a twig snap in the woods behind me. I got up quickly and looked around to see who was there. Akito stepped out into the clearing and started walking toward me saying

"There you are Calisa, I was worried when you didn't come home last night." I turned away from him and he stepped in front of me saying. "It's time to go home Calisa"

"I'm not going."

"Why not" He asked with an amused smile

"I don't live there." I responded as I tried to walk around him

" You don't live here either" He said putting his hand on my shoulder. I made a move to brush his hand off and he grabbed my hand and when I tried to kick him he twisted my arm behind my back.

"Let me go!!" I screamed trying to loosen his grip on my arm. He covered my mouth with his free hand

"Do you really think that they can help you, they don't dare go against me." He said leaning in close. He let go and I fell to the ground. As he went to kick me I rolled away and got up quickly. He slammed into me and I went flying back into a tree. I got up checking the back of my head and felt blood coming out of a cut on my head. I looked around and saw Akito standing by me. I moved away from him in the direction of the house and he moved so he was blocking my path.

"Why do you insist on going where you don't belong." He said as I tried to move around him. I stood there staring at him thinking and I decided I would turn away from the house and run into the woods so I could double back around to the house. I turned around and ran into the trees. I ran for awhile before I realized that I was lost and I had no clue whether I was still on Shigure's property or not. I sat down and figured out which direction I had to go in to get back to the house. Then I just went that way for awhile before I thought about the fact that I might have run to far to the side so I continued walking hoping that it was the right direction. After awhile I found a pond and washed the blood out of my hair and washed the cut. I continued walking and after awhile I got very tired so I sat down.

"Calisa" someone called "Calisa" I yelled back.

"I'm over here, who's calling me."

"You guys I heard her come here." I heard Momiji. I listened for a minute then I yelled

" I'm over here" getting up I peered through the trees. I caught a glimpse of blonde and white hair over to the right. I ran that way yelling

"Haru, Momiji wait."

"Calisa?" Haru said turning toward my voice.

"Calisa!!!" Momiji said running into me. I gave Momiji a big hug as Haru called all the others over.

"Calisa!!" Tohru said giving me a hug as well.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked catching up.

"Yah, how long was I out here."

"Since before lunch so probably 3 hours."

"That long. How long were you looking."

"For about 1 hour."

"I'm sorry you guys."

"you should be sorry." Kyo said showing up finally. "Why were you out here anyway."

"I went for a walk."

"And you got this lost."

"What happened to your head?" Asked Momiji.

"Nothing" I said quickly stepping back so no one was behind me. "Let's go."

"Shigure's house is this way" Haru said turning to the right.

"It's back this way Haru" Yuki said as he turned around and led the way. We all walked in silence and I stayed in the back so no one could see my head. When we got to Shigure's I saw Shigure sitting on the porch.

"Calisa where were you." he said getting up.

"Somewhere out in the middle of the woods taking a walk."

"You got lost."

"Pretty much." I said following everyone else into the house. As I pass him he sees my head.

"What happened?" He said reaching for my head.

"Nothing, I just fell." With the help of Akito I thought, As I moved away from Shigure a bit.

"You know I really don't believe that but okay."

"By the way, I'm going to the main house to see where I'm supposed to be living now.."

"Now I really don't believe you but, If you say you are I can't stop you."

"Thanks Shigure." I walk into the house and see everyone settled in the living room.

"Momiji when are you and Haru heading back to the main house?" I say as I sit down.

"In a little while."

"Mind if I walk back with you."

"Nope, Kyo and them already told us you live there now."

"Thanks." I say and we sit in silence for awhile. "I'm going to go change and get my stuff." I go upstairs and am almost done changing in Kyo's room when he walks in. I have my back to him and my shirt on but I'm just about to pull on my skirt. I calmly but forcefully say

"Turn around now and I'll finish changing."

"Why should I, it's my room"

"Just turn around."

"Fine" As I continue changing he's trying to get a good look at the cut on my head. I start to turn around and he turns toward the door.

" You can turn around now." He turns and I'm standing there with my hands on my hips. "Why did you just walk in. I said I was going up to change. You should have known I was going to change in here where my stuff was."

"How the hell was I supposed to know your stuff was in here." He says walking closer.

"I don't know maybe you should've known because you guys were the ones who brought me in here."

"Well I didn't see where your stuff was put so sorry."

"Wow Kyo is apologizing, I think I'm going to faint."

"Why don't I help you" he says rushing at me. he goes to punch me in the face and I catch his hand again.

"Didn't I tell you not to try that." I go to pull him toward me to kick him and he kicks me quick in the stomach. I let go of his hand but grab it again and pull him in quick but this time I punch him so he doesn't fly across the room. He gets up quick and goes at me again. I move to the side and as he flies past I hit him in the back so he falls onto his stomach.

"Your learning." I say as he gets up slowly. Suddenly he swings his leg around and hits right in the back of the knees and his leg pulls my legs out from under me. My head hits the wall and my cut opens and starts to bleed again. When I realize it's bleeding again I try to end our fight quick by acting exhausted. I get up slowly and leaning against the wall making sure to cover the wall where I hit, in case any blood got on the wall.

"Okay, Kyo that's enough for now, I'm already exhausted."

"Your faking it, I'm not that stupid. Let's get on with this."

"Fine" I say not caring if he sees the cut anymore because his cockiness is really starting to annoy me. I steady myself then launch myself off the wall a little to the right of Kyo. As he avoids me moving farther to left I turn suddenly and kick him in the back. He falls again on his stomach as I put my foot on his back.

"Are you done yet?"

"Sure" he says and I move my foot and turn around. He gets up quick and moves for me. Before I can turn he puts an arm around my neck and the other around my waist holding my arms down.

"You little cheater" I say trying to wiggle out and kick him at the same time.

"I win, but before I let you go you have to promise to tell me what happened to your head.

"Good conditions, okay I'll tell you." He lets me go and I step away from him and grab my stuff.

"Just not now." I say leaving the room. He hurries out after me yelling

" You have to tell me now."

"You didn't make that an official part of the agreement" I say as I make my way down the stairs.

"You can't do that" He yelled following me into the living room.

"I'm all set, we leaving now."

"Why is Kyo yelling?" Momiji asks.

"No reason" I say with a smirk.

"Your not leaving until you tell me." Kyo says as he moves to the door. I sigh and move toward him.

"What is he talking about?" Yuki asks.

"Nothing" I respond as I make a move to kick Kyo out of the way. Haru comes out of nowhere and grabs my foot as it comes up.

"It's not 'nothing' if Kyo is this worked up about it." He says as he puts my foot down.

"It really is nothing" I insist trying to get around Haru.

"Then why are you so insistent on leaving." Yuki says as he stands up.

"What is with the third degree" I scream out suddenly as I punch Haru in the face and skirt around him and aim another kick at Kyo when someone puts their arm around my neck pulling me back.

"I hate this stupid move" I say as I grab the arm around my neck and make a move to try to flip them over my head. Kyo grabs my hands and pulls them away from what I figure is Haru's arm and holds them.

"Let go already" I yell as I try kicking Kyo. Suddenly Momiji is hugging me and I stop trying to kick Kyo as I look down.

"Why don't you want to tell us?" Momiji says backing up and looking me in the eye. I stop struggling all together and Haru moves his arm. I whirl around grab his arm and give him a big smirk as I kick him in the stomach soft enough so he doesn't go flying.

"That's for hurting my neck." I say with a smile and I turn to Momiji "When are we leaving."

"Why is your hair all bloody?" Haru says from the floor.

"It's not bloody" I say turning my head away from everyone. I feel someone grab my shoulders and hold me steady. I realize that Kyo is still behind me and is holding my shoulders to get a good look at my cut.

I wiggle away from him and move to the doorway behind him brushing my hair over the cut.

"It's not bleeding." I say, then as I touch the cut and wince. I realize that the cut is deeper than I thought it was and is bleading heavily again.

"How bad is it?" Tohru asks Kyo.

"I can't tell her hair was in the way but it is bleeding hard."

"I'll go get some water and bandages." Tohru says standing up. I turn to go out the door and Yuki grabs my arm.

"Why don't you want us to help?" he asks I pull my arm away.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need you guys to help me with anything." I walk out and straight into Shigure. He holds my head between his hands and looks at it as he says

"Calisa, Why won't you except any of our help anymore."

"I don't need your help." I pull my head away.

"This says you do." And he touches my cut and I wince again

"No it doesn't, it's just a scratch."

"It's not just a scratch, scratches aren't deep and they don't bleed heavily"

"I'm back" Tohru says running back into the room.

"You can put that back, I'm leaving." I turn and I fell a hand on each arm.

"Just sit down already." Kyo says

"Let Tohru clean your head and bandage it." Haru says and they both pull me back into the room and sit me by the table keeping their hands on my arms. I sigh as Tohru comes over. When she starts to clean it I wince and go to push her hand away but Kyo holds my hand down. When Tohru finishes cleaning it the boys let go and I stand up.

"Can I leave now?" I ask.

"No!" Everyone says.

"Fine" I say and I sit down again. As Tohru puts an antibiotic on it stings a lot and I cover the cut with my hands.

"That's enough, it's better now, Okay, you don't need to put anything else on it." I say loudly.

"Let her finish please Calisa." Yuki says

"No, it's all better now."

"You sound like a little kid, Sheesh." Kyo says as he grabs my hand again. Then Haru grabs my other hand and I just sit there with a pained look on my face as Tohru finishes putting on the antibiotic and bandages it. When she finishes and starts to clean up I go to pull my hands away but the boys won't let go.

"She's done isn't she, you can let go now."

"Not until you tell us what happened." Haru says

"If you let my arms go, sure."

" We're not falling for that again" Says Kyo

"Fine have it your way, I'm not going to say a thing though."

"Why wouldn't you, we were nice enough to help you when you were sick outside, and Tohru bandaged you now so you owe us." Kyo says

"I don't owe you anything, it was your choice to even bother with me."

"Would you have liked it better if we left you there." Yuki says

"At least if you had left me I wouldn't have gotten my head hurt by.." I stop catching myself before I reveal anything.

"So he did hurt your head." Shigure said

"Who hurt it?" I ask pretending I don't know.

"Don't play innocent Calisa, we know Akito hurt you again and we want to know why." Kyo says

"It's none of your business, all right." I yell and I pull my hands out of the boys grip and kick them both. I rush out of the house and run into the woods. I run to a clearing and sit down to catch my breath holding my head. After a minute Kyo and Haru come crashing through the trees.

"What the hell is your problem you idiot, do you want to get lost again."

"Just stay away from me" I yell running away from them farther into the woods .I feel someone slam into my side and they pin me down. "Get off me!!! "I yell trying to push Kyo off me but he is holding my hands and legs especially. "Why won't you guys just leave me alone."

"Because your holding back on us just tell us already, what happened." Kyo says

"Nothing happened all right."

"So how did you get that cut then?" Haru asks.

" I fell and hit my head on the tree, is that good enough for you."

"Of course not"

"But it will have to do for now." Shigure says walking up. "Hatori is here to bring Haru and Momiji home and to take Calisa to her new house. By the way Kyo what are you doing on Calisa." He says with a smirk

"Nothing" Kyo says getting off me quickly. I get up and hurry off toward the house to grab my stuff. I head to the car and sit beside Momiji. When Haru climbs in we leave. When we got to the house Hatori showed me to my rooms in the huge main building. I had a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and living room. The first thing I did was unpack my clothes. Then I changed and went out to get groceries for lunch. After lunch I unpack my stuff, which takes until at least an hour before supper. I shower changing the bandage and make supper. After supper I clean up and go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning I see all the Sohma's standing outside my homeroom. I go to all my teachers to collect my work that I missed making sure that they don't see me. I do this all day. When I go home I work on my makeup work all afternoon then after supper I work on my real homework, clean the kitchen and go to bed. All week I stay away from the Sohma's and only leave my rooms to go shopping or to go to school otherwise I stay inside and read. My cut heals over the week but it still hurts and occasionally it starts bleeding again. When it does bleed I just wash the cut and put on a new bandage.

Saturday when I get up I shower and put on pants and a t-shirt. I have breakfast and clean the house. After I finish cleaning I make lunch and bring it outside to eat. As I'm eating Shigure walks up.

"How was your week Calisa?" He asks.

"Fine, yours?"

"Okay."

"What are you doing here?"

"Running away from my editor to visit Akito."

"Oh, well I'll talk to you later." I say standing up.

"Can I come in?" Shigure asks.

"Don't you have to go see Akito?"

"I just came from seeing him."

"Fine come in, but if you try to make me talk I will kick you out literally."

"Okay." He comes in as I go to get him some food. As he eats I clean the kitchen and we make small talk. When he finishes and I clean his stuff and we go sit outside.

"How is your head?"

"Fine, it bleeds a little once in a while but other than that it's fine."

"Let me see."

"No, I said it was fine Shigure I don't think you need to see it."

"Would you rather have Kyo or Haru look."

"No"

"Okay then , turn around." I sigh and turn so he can look at my cut.

"Maybe Hatori should look at this."

"No he doesn't need to" I say standing up and turning toward Shigure. "you should probably go home now."

"Why we haven't finished talking."

"Yes we have."

"No you still haven't told me what happened, we can help you."

"Really" I say sarcastically "You can really stop him from getting mad at me hurting me, and stop him from doing anything to my family." I say going inside Shigure follows. I whip around "Oh wait I think it's too late to stop him from doing anything to my family, so if you want to help just leave me alone."

"You didn't even give us a chance to try to help."

"So what , you guys couldn't help me anyway."

"We could if we knew what was going on."

"You don't even care."

"Yes we do."

"If you cared at all you would try to end everyone's troubles."

"How would I do that."

"By getting everyone to fight back."

"We can't fight him."

"Oh yah, why." I say sarcastically in an angry voice.

"because he took away the worst of the curse and is carrying it alone."

"How did he do that."

"He didn't do anything he was chosen at birth to carry the worst of the curse."

"So it's respect to let him have total control over you."

"Yes."

"So how are you supposed to help if you can't go against him"

"We could figure something out if you just talked to us."

"What if there was nothing else to say."

"We could help anyway."

"Yah, Really" I say sarcastically "You can leave now." I point to the door.

"I'll leave but this isn't the end of our discussion." He says as he walks out the door.

"Yes it is" I yell at his back closing the door. I go to my room and try to relax. I end up rearranging my bedroom. After awhile I stop for supper and after I eat I work for awhile more before going to bed.

Monday at school I ignore everyone again. At lunch I go outside to eat. Haru and Kyo follow me out . I don't notice them until I sit down to eat. I get up putting my stuff down.

"You had better leave me alone or I will beat you senseless."

"Really, like you could even touch us" Kyo says sarcastically.

"Just leave me alone" I watch them until they are a good distance away before I sit down to eat. When I'm heading back to the school I hear a noise behind me. I whip around and throw my trash straight where the noise was. I hear someone swear and fall.

"You idiot watch what your doing." Haru says.

"Why should I" Kyo says I start laughing and they both shut up. I walk over to them saying.

"You guys have no clue how to be secretive." I laugh again.

"What do you know?" Kyo says

"More than you." I continue laughing

"Lets see if you find this funny." Kyo says trying to kick me. I catch his leg and pull it so he falls on his but. I laugh again as Haru goes behind my back. When I realize he is behind me I turn quick to punch him. He catches my hand and twist it behind my back.

"Ow, Let go ,will yah, I was just playing around."

"No" Haru says

"Why?"

"We need to talk, if you won't talk willingly we'll just have to force you to." Kyo says walking in front of me.

"Really." I say sarcastically

"Yah." He says

"Fine." I lift my leg and kick Haru in the shin at the same time as I hit him in the stomach. He doesn't even flinch he just shifts his hand a bit so he can twist my other arm back as well. "Let go!!" I yell struggling

"No" Haru says holding my arms tighter.

"That hurts you stupid idiot." I yell at Haru.

"Shut up, you can go when you agree to talk to us."

"About what? Our messed up life's" Haru holds me tighter. "Let go stupid." I yell

"Shut up." Kyo says slapping me. I fall back and Haru loosens up a bit. I pull my arm out quickly and punch Kyo in the face. He stumbles back from the force. As I go to kick him Haru takes his arm away quick and puts it around my waist pinning my arms and pulling me back.

"Calm down and talk to us" Haru says

"Let go" I scream as the bell rings "I need to go to class let go."

"Agree to come to Shigure's after school and I'll let go." Haru says.

"Fine." I say and Haru lets go. I swing around kicking Haru in the stomach and run past Kyo. At the end of the day I leave my class early and hurry out of the school. I hurry home glad I avoided going to Shigures. I change and do my homework as soon as I get home. After that I clean the kitchen from breakfast and make supper. When I'm done eating and cleaning up the kitchen I go sit outside to relax. After about an hour I fall asleep.

"Wake up." I hear as someone kicks me in the stomach. I curl up for a minute then move out of the way as another kick is aimed at me.

"What the hell do you want" I say to Akito as I stand up.

"We need to have a little chat." He says as he walks inside. I follow him to the living room.

"Why can't you leave me alone you've ruined my life enough already."

"I haven't even started to ruin your life" he says as he slaps me in the face and kicks me in the stomach. As he goes to kick me again I avoid his foot. He punches me instead as he says

"The less tough you act the less you get hurt." I aim a kick at his stomach and he grabs my foot pulling it so I fall back. I hit the table cutting my arm on the edge. The cut starts bleeding and it hurts. I sit up holding my elbow as Akito hits me in the side of the head. I fall to my side on my hurt arm. As he goes to kick me again I roll away and stand up quickly. I stand against the wall a little dazed and holding my arm. He walks up and kicks me in the stomach saying

"What I do to you is none of there business is it?" As he goes to hit me again I try to move around him and he punches me in the face. I fall back into the wall and slide down it holding my arm.

"You shouldn't tell anyone what happens between us at all." He kicks me in the head repeatedly until I black out. I wake up still lying in the same spot. I am bleeding on the side of my head and my arm is still bleeding. I get up slowly and almost pass out from the pain but I try to ignore it as I make my way to the bathroom. I clean my head and my arm bandaging both then go change. I force myself to clean up the living room before I collapse into the bed. I wake up late the next morning and decide to skip school. I stay in bed until lunch time then I get up and make lunch. After lunch I clean my head and my arm before lying down again. I wake up again at about 7. I have supper and clean the kitchen slowly because I'm still dizzy and my arm hurts. As I finish cleaning the kitchen there is a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I ask

"It's Haru and Momiji can we come in."

"Why not? Hold on." I pull on a sweater and put a bandanna on to hide my wounds then let them in. "I was just working in the kitchen." I say as I lead them to the living room. "What do you need." I say sitting.

"Why didn't you go to school today?" Momiji asks.

"I slept late." I say briefly touching my cut on my arm. Haru catches the movement and grabs that arm right on the cut. "Ooww." I scream "What the hell are you doing, let go of my arm." I try to pry his hand off but I can't. My cut starts bleeding again as Haru rolls my sleeve up to reveal the bandage.

"What happened to your arm" He asks going to take the bandage off.

"Don't take it off." I say trying to pull my arm away.

"Why not? Is it that bad."

"No I just don't want to see the blood again" I lie. I know if he looks at the cut he will be suspicious.

"How did you get it?" Momiji asks.

"I tripped and cut it on the corner of the table."

"Really." Haru says suspiciously.

"yes." I say still trying to pull my arm away.

"I think your lying."

"Well I'm not."

"If you say so." He says letting go of my arm and as I pull it away he grabs the edge of the bandage pulling it off. I pull my sleeve down quickly and get up to get another bandage saying

"You guys can leave now" as I leave the room. They follow me to the bathroom and as I go to close the door in their faces Haru catches the door. "I told you to leave." I say trying to close the door as my cut continues to bleed heavily through my sweater.

"Let me see your arm." Haru says opening the door wider.

"No"

"Yes."

"No, I can take care of it myself, it's just a small wound."

"I think it's worse than your letting on."

"No it's not it doesn't even hurt." Haru grabs my arm on the cut again. "Idiot, Ow, stop already."

"So it does hurt."

"Any cut would hurt if it was held like your holding it, Let go" I try to pull away my arm, ignoring the pain even though it hurts a lot.

"Momiji go in the bathroom and grab the antibiotic and the bandages."

"You don't need to do that I can do it myself" I say blocking Momiji. Haru moves behind me putting his other arm on my shoulder and steering me out of the way toward the living room. "You don't need to do anything I can do it myself" I try to get Haru to let go but he sits me down at the table and sits beside me.

"Got it" Momiji says coming in a moment later.

"Let me see it." Haru says as he takes off my sweater still holding my arm though he moves his hand to my elbow.

"I can do it myself" I take the stuff away from Momiji.

"Calisa, just let me bandage it before you lose too much blood." Haru says taking the stuff. He studies the cut for a minute before bandaging it. When he finishes I pull my arm away and stand up.

"Now you can leave"

"Not until you tell us how you cut your arm." Haru says standing

"I told you I tripped and hit it on the table."

"You just happened to trip backwards"

"No"

"You could only have been cut while you fell backwards for the cut to look like that." There's silence then I say.

"So I didn't tell you I fell backwards, oh well, big deal."

"It is a big deal"

"Why? Because I lied to you." I say sarcastically.

"Momiji can you do me a favor" Haru asks

"Sure" Momiji answers

"Can you check the corners of the table for blood." I realize as Momiji starts checking that I forgot to clean the table.

"Found it!" Momiji says. Haru walks over and look at the corner as I say

"Get out now, my life is none of your business."

"No" Says Haru as he continues looking at the corner. "NOW!!" I yell as I go to kick Haru. He turns around and catches my foot in midair. I stumble and he lets go as I fall back on my but.

"You seem very out of it." Haru says as he sits beside me.

"What is that supposed to mean" I say standing

"It means you lost a lot more blood than you could have from just tripping into the table."

"You don't even know how deep my cut is, For all you know I could have lost a lot." I protest stepping toward the door.

"I saw your cut, it is deep but not deep enough for you to lose that much blood. Where else are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt anywhere else" I say starting to feel tired and out of it.

"Haru maybe she hurt her head again." Momiji says

"Maybe, Calisa take off your bandanna."

"Why, I'm not hurt except for my arm."

"Yes, you are." Haru says moving towards me. I step away and stumble a little.

"I'm not" I say as Haru stands beside me and takes off the bandanna. He holds me still as he studies the cut on my head.

"How did you get this wound." Haru asks.

"You don't need to know, just get out." I'm really tired and my arm hurts more as Haru stands in front of me.

"This is a lot more serious than you think it is Calisa, You need to have Hatori look at this."

"How about NO" I say slowly. I am really tired. "Just go" I say quietly. I sit down slowly leaning against the wall.

"Calisa" Momiji says as him and Haru sit by me.

"What?" I ask quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"Obviously not"

"Do you think it would be worse for her to wait to see Hatori?" Momiji asks Haru

"No, we'll send him over in the morning before school that should be good enough."

"Will you leave now?" I ask Momiji and Haru.

"Do you need help?" Momiji asks.  
"I'm not that weak, just leave." I say walking towards my room. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye" They say as they leave. I shut off the lights and go to my room falling right to sleep. I wake up and hear Haru, Hatori, and Momiji talking in the living room. I change for school then go in the living room saying

"Can we do this quick so I can get to school on time?"

"Come here" Hatori says as he puts his bag on the table. I sit beside him and take the bandage off my arm. He examines it then cleans and rebandages it. Then he looks at my head and cleans the more recent wound. Then he checks my other wound.

"Your other cuts are fine but this older cut is a little worse. For now I'll put some antibiotic on it and give you a shot but if it gets worse contact me."

"Okay" I say as he gives me the shot.

"You will probably last through school but don't over exert yourself otherwise you might pass out, and don't use your arm too much or it will start bleeding again."

"Okay," I stand up. "Let's go now, Thank you Hatori."

"Wait Calisa." Hatori says "Shigure asks me to have you walk to his house with Tohru and them after school so he can talk to you."

"What does Shigure want to talk about."

"He'll tell you."

"Fine bye." I walk out. Haru and Momiji follow. We walk to school slowly and in silence. We see the other Sohmas when we reach the school but I hurry away before they can talk to me. I still feel weak and my wounds hurt but other than that I'm fine. I collect all my make up work and ignore everyone. No one notices my head or my arm. At the end of the day my head is throbbing and my arm starts to bleed a little. I leave my homeroom quickly hiding my arm and make my way outside. I wait outside almost hidden beside a tree as I wait for Kyo and them to walk to Shigure's with me. After awhile They come out and we start walking. I walk really fast ahead of them and eventually get really far ahead. As I wait for them to catch up I rest. Every time they come close I get up and start walking again. I start to get really tired but ignore the feeling and keep walking. When we get about halfway there I am feeling really, really tired like I'm going to pass out. I'm ahead of them still so I sit down to rest for a minute by a tree. I lean back against the tree and fall asleep instantly. I wake myself up when I hear voices near me. I open my eyes and see Tohru kneeling by me talking to Kyo and Yuki behind her.

"Do you think she is Okay?" Tohru asks with her back to me.

"I'm fine" I say as I go to stand up. I stumble back into the tree as Tohru gets up and grabs my arm to help me. "I don't need help" I say as I shake her hand away. I step away from the tree and stumble again but catch myself and continue walking toward Shigures quickly. The others follow whispering among themselves. After I stumble and fall a couple of more times I sit to rest again. As I'm sitting the others catch up.

"What do you think your proving by pushing yourself to your limit." Kyo says.

"I'm not pushing myself to my limit" I say.

"It seems like you are" Yuki says.

"Please slow down and let us help you." Tohru pleads.

"No" I say getting up. "Lets go" I start walking again. Suddenly I feel an arm around my stomach pinning my arms and I'm pulled back against someone. "What are you doing we have to get to Shigure's" I say making a weak attempt to pull my arms away.

"Why don't you let us get us get you to Shigure's" Yuki says stepping in front of me.

"I can get there myself."

"Not in the state your in."

"You can't even fight me" Kyo says as he slides his other arm under my knees and switches his arm so it's under my neck and lifts me up.

"I can take care of myself." I say struggling against Kyo. "Put me down"

"Lets go now." Kyo says as he starts walking. I start to feel sleepy again and try to push myself out of his arms even more.

"Put me down and I'll walk slower" I protest sleepily.

"I don't think you can even stay awake for another minute" Kyo says and I nod and fall asleep. I wake up when Kyo puts me down on his bed.

"Are we at Shigure's?" I ask as he puts a blanket over me.

"Yes, Go back to sleep."

"But I'm not tired anymore", I say sitting up and yawning.

"Just go back to sleep" Shigure says walking into the room.

"But we still need to talk" I say swinging my legs off the bed and Kyo leaves the room.

"Not until you can actually talk to me. Right now you need to rest." Shigure says putting my legs back on the bed and fixing the covers.

"Okay" I say as I lay down.

"Good girl." Shigure says patting my head. I fall asleep as he leaves the room closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up after a couple of hours and get out of bed going to the living room. Shigure is sitting their with Hatori watching TV.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Shigure asks as I sit down.

"Yes, How long was I asleep."

"A couple of hours."

"Oh, Why are you here Hatori?"

"They thought you were sick so they asked me to come and examine you."

"Oh, Was I sick?"

"You over exerted yourself and you lost more blood."

"I'm Okay now right."

"No"

"NO, What do you mean no." I say standing. I rise too fast though and my head starts spinning so I lean against the wall.

"You've lost too much blood for your body to continue going at your pace." Hatori says

"SO, I'll slow down"

"That won't help you need to go to the hospital for a couple of days." Hatori says

"But I don't want to go to the hospital." I say moving toward the door slowly.

"Calisa you really need to rest and putting you in the hospital will help." I turn and leave the room. "Where are you going?" Shigure says loudly.

"Nowhere you need to know" I go to Kyo's room and grab my stuff. I hear Shigure coming down the hall so I go out onto the balcony and jump the rail on to the roof. I slide down the roof to the edge and drop my stuff. Then I grab the edge and swing myself down. I suddenly feel nauseous and woozy so I lean against the house until the feeling passes. I push myself away from the wall, pick up my stuff, and turn towards the path. As I turn Kyo jumps down off the roof in front of me.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere I want" I respond trying to go around him. He blocks me.

"Aren't you still sick?" He asks suspiciously.

"Nope, I'm all rested and all I need to do is take it slowly for awhile."

"Really?" He says stepping closer. "Hatori told us you needed to go to the hospital."

"Well, he must of changed his mind." I say trying to get around him again.

"Calisa." Shigure calls from in the house.

"I'll see you later." I say quickly to Kyo as I try to get around him again. He easily blocks me.

"Why do you want to leave so quickly?" Kyo asks.

"Is I just want to go home, a good enough excuse."

"No"

"Then I won't tell you." I say going to punch Kyo. He catches my hand at the wrist and holds it. I try to pull my arm away. A wave of nausea hits me quickly and I close my eyes for a minute as it passes and feel myself falling back. Kyo lets go and quickly catches me as I fall.

"Are you Okay?" He says standing me up straight again.

"Yes I'm fine I just…" Another wave hits and I close my eyes as I lean on Kyo until it passes. "Am a little nauseous" I finish pushing myself away from Kyo.

"Let's go inside, You need to lie down." He says taking my hand.

"I'm going home to lie down, not in there."

"Why? It's too far for you to walk the way your feeling."

"No, it isn't" I protest pulling my arm away and stepping back. A wave hits me and I fall to my knees. Kyo comes and kneels next to me as I hold my head.

"Calisa." Shigure says coming outside right where we are. I'm still holding my head because the wooziness won't leave and it's making me even more nauseous. "Hatori maybe you should come out here." Shigure calls into the house. Hatori walks out coming over to me and Kyo.

"Did she say what it is?" Hatori asks Kyo.

"Before she said she was feeling nauseous."

"We should get her inside and lie her down, first of all." Hatori says moving to one side of me. "Kyo help me get her to stand and let her lean on you."

"Okay" Kyo says and they each take an arm and help me stand. I freeze as the nausea gets worse and I start to pass out. Kyo quickly puts his arm around my waist under both arms and moves me so I lean on him. He helps me walk to the house as Shigure sets up a bed on the floor of the living room. Kyo lays me down and Hatori comes in with his bag. As Hatori gives me some medicine and a blanket is pulled over me I start to partly lose consciousness. I feel like I keep waking up on and off but I'm awake the whole time. After awhile I realize that I'm not alone and I see Shigure is sitting next to me. I try to sit up and he stops me and helps me lie back down.

"I think you should stay in bed for awhile." Shigure says.

"How long is awhile?"

"As long as it takes for you to be well enough to be moved to the hospital."

"I don't need to go to the hospital, all I need is some medicine and to go home." I say trying to sit up again. The wooziness and Nausea come back so I lie down again.

"The only time you'll be moved is to go to the hospital so you'll be staying here for a little while."

"What about school?"

"I'm sure Yuki or one of them could get your work."

"How long will I be in the hospital for?"

"At the most 2 weeks."

"Oh," Then remembering why I came in the first place. "What did you want to talk to me about anyway?"

"I wanted to know how you got hurt."

"I'm too tired to talk now so night." I say quickly turning over and closing my eyes.

"Why don't you want to say anything we're all here to listen everyone has heard or experienced what he can do, we can help."

"There you go with the we can help, thing again." I yell sitting up and staring Shigure right in the face, ignoring the pain. "I'm getting really sick of it because you can't help and you know it." I get up and am unsteady for a minute as I get really woozy so I can barely walk straight. I lean on the wall as I make my way toward the door trying to keep straight.

"Calisa please, your making yourself sicker." Shigure says as he gets up to follow.

"I don't care" I yell going outside walking toward the path leaning on the house. "As long as I'm away from you I don't care." I make it to the edge of the house and stumble almost blindly toward the trees. Shigure is still following me. I reach the trees as Shigure catches up. He grabs my shoulder as I fall forward and start puking. Shigure keeps his hand on my shoulder as I puke. When it stops I push him away as I continue walking using the trees as support. I start puking again after a couple of steps. When I'm done Shigure has caught up.

"Calisa please stop you need to calm down."

"No I don't" I respond even as I feel myself start to pass out. I walk a couple of steps farther and collapse. Shigure hurries over and picks me up. He brings me back inside and lays me down as Tohru comes into the room.

"What was all ..Calisa." She says hurrying over. "What happened Shigure? She looks really pale" At this point I jerk awake and hurry to the bathroom. I lean over the toilet and start puking again. Tohru comes in after me and when she see what's up she hurry's to get some medicine. As I finish she walks in with the medicine and gives me a glass of water with it. After I take it I sit in the bathroom leaning against the wall for a couple of minutes. Tohru sits next to me and I lean my head on her shoulder fighting the urge to puke up the medicine. Kyo walks in

"Shigure said you were in here. Is she okay?"

"I don't think so" Tohru says "I gave her some medicine but I don't think it will be enough. We really should get her to the hospital."

"How are we going to get her there Hatori already left?"

"I'll be fine here," I say quietly. "I don't need to go to a hospital."

"You do and you will." Kyo says and Shigure walks by the bathroom.

"But not until the morning." Shigure says "Right now you need to lie down and rest.." Then he realizes that I'm asleep. "Kyo can you lie her down again in the living room." Kyo comes over and carefully picks me up putting an arm under my neck and an arm under my knees. Tohru gets up and follows as Kyo puts me in the living room. Tohru tucks me in as Kyo and Shigure head to bed. After Tohru finishes tucking me in she shuts the door and turns out the light before going to bed.

I wake up on and off throughout the night but don't get up again. When I wake up and realize it's light out I sit up quickly. I instantly feel woozy again and Shigure comes in with Hatori.

"Calisa we're going to bring you to the hospital now." Shigure says

"I'm not going to the hospital." I say determinedly

"You can say you aren't but you're going anyway."

"No, I'm not."

"Calisa, the only way for you to get better is to put you in the hospital where they can help you better."

"What if I don't want help?"

"You need help, there's no point in telling us if you want it or not because your going to get it."

"I won't let you."

"You can't fight this Calisa you'll just make yourself as sick as you were last night." Hatori says coming over with his bag. "If you don't let us we'll just move you as you sleep." He says taking out a syringe.

"Fine I'll let you move me to the hospital but I had better get out of there fast."

"I can't guarantee that." Hatori says preparing the needle.

"I can stay awake for this now that I've agreed right."

"No, your body is too weak to endure the ride while your awake."

"Fine, but you have to visit me Shigure." I say as Hatori injects me with the sedative and I lie down.

"Okay" Shigure says and I drift off to sleep. For the next few days I wake up on and off seeing only nurses and doctors. When I start staying awake for more than an hour they let me have visitors. Tohru is the first to come visit me.

"Hi Calisa, How are you?" Tohru asks.

"Okay, I still feel tired but the wooziness and nausea only come once in a while."

"That's good." Tohru says.

"How is everyone else?" I ask

"Everyone is good." Tohru says

"Did anyone grab my school work?"

"Yes, I'll grab the rest on Monday and bring it here."

"So I've been here for three days."

"Yes."

"Did they say when I can leave."

"Probably by Thursday or Friday."

"Okay, I'm gonna go to sleep now Tohru Thanks for coming."

"Bye" Tohru says and she leaves. I fall asleep. The next day I stay awake for more than half the morning testing my strength by walking around the room over and over. Then I go to sleep and wake up around supper time. I realize I missed Tohru but she left all my homework. I stay up late working on all my school stuff and sleep until after lunch. I eat and go right back to my homework settling myself by the window with two chairs next to me piled with work.

"Hi Calisa" Tohru says coming in late in the afternoon. I stare blankly out the window thinking.

"Calisa!" Momiji says coming around Tohru and hurrying over to me. He hesitates then I turn and give him a smile and he hugs me. After he breaks off he backs up a bit so I can see Yuki, Kyo and Haru come in.

"Hi guys." I say giving them a smile.

"Hi" They all say quietly. They all settle themselves around the bed as Tohru and Momiji come sit by me in the chairs I emptied of work. After I make small talk with Momiji and Tohru for awhile I ask

"Why are you guys so quiet?" There's silence then

"What really happened?" Yuki asks.

"What do you mean?" I avoid their eyes by looking out the window again.

"You know what we mean," Kyo says loudly "How did you really get hurt?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because we want to help."

"Why?!" I yell suddenly as I stand quickly and turn toward them. "You know you can't and I know that you guys really don't care so just get out and leave me alone." I turn back toward the window and wait for them to leave. I hear them moving around then I hear the door close. I listen for a minute and watch their reflection through the window then say

"I'm not stupid get out for real."

"We're not going to leave until you talk to us." I hear Haru say. I keep my back to them as I say

"I'm not going to tell you anything ever."

"Why?" Yuki says.

"Because I'm not idiot enough to find out what will happen if I do."

"What do you think will happen if you tell us?" Yuki asks.

"You should know." I say meanly " Just get out"

"No, we're not leaving and there's nothing you can do to make us leave." Kyo says and I hear him moving closer and watch him move to the right, behind me.

"I have a lot of my strength back and I can make you leave but I want you to leave on your own."

"Maybe you should try to make us leave cause we're not leaving on our own." Haru says and I watch him move next to Kyo. They look at each other and nod. Right when they nod I turn quickly swinging my leg into their stomachs. They cringe a little but stay standing. I go to punch Kyo and Haru catches my hand so I kick Kyo in the shin as I pull Haru closer and kick him so he falls (I'm too weak to kick him across the room). He gets up as I punch Kyo in the face. Kyo tries to punch me and I grab Kyo's hand. Suddenly Haru knocks Kyo's hand out of mine and pushes me back against the window. As I move away from the window again as they both grab a hand and hold it against the window.

"Let go and get out." I yell trying to pull my arms away.

"No, we win, now calm down and sit."

"How about no, you don't win." I change the position of my hands so now I'm holding their wrist. I pull them toward me close letting go and punching them in the stomach so they fall to the side. As they fall I move around them and move toward the door. I open it pointing out.

"Get out now." I say watching them.

"We're not going, face it." Kyo says getting up.

"Then I'll go." I say turning to walk out the door.

"You can't leave." Yuki says as I almost walk into him as he closes the door.

"Come on, do I have to beat you up too to get you all to leave."

"No"

"Then move or help them get out."

"No"

"Then what are you going to do."

"Nothing"

"Fine" I say pushing him out of the way. He grabs my wrist. I smirk at him saying "so this is how you do nothing." I twist my hand around grabbing his wrist. As I go to pull him toward me Haru breaks my grip and pushes me back into Kyo who puts an arm around my waist pinning my arms and he puts one arm around my neck. "Why do you always use this move you little cheater."

"It's not cheating you use the same move on us."

"So, you can fight mine, I can't fight this one."

"Good so maybe you'll talk to us."

"How about no." I say getting an idea.

"We'll be here for awhile then."

"Fine." I lift up my feet and surprised by the sudden weight Kyo let's go I fall and swing my leg around knocking Kyo over. I get up quickly and move away from them all leaning against the wall and breathing hard.

"Are you okay Calisa?" Momiji asks.

"Of course not stupid" Kyo says hitting him.

"OOWW, Kyo hit me."

"Your fine." I say slipping down the wall "I'm gonna rest now kay guys." I say already half asleep.

"Do you want to move to your bed?"

"No I'm fine here." I say as I drift off to sleep. I wake up in the hospital bed the next morning. I turn and look at the night stand and see a note. I pick it up. It says 'Calisa, Kyo put you back in bed. See you tomorrow, everyone is coming with me again. Tohru.' I sigh and get out of bed grabbing my school stuff and working on it again. When Tohru and the other's arrive I ask the nurse to only let Tohru in.

"Calisa, Why can't anyone else come in?" Tohru asks as the nurse waits outside with the others.

"Because they will only try to fight me again and it tires me out to move too much."

"If they promise not to fight you will you let them come in."

"NO"

"Why??"

"They only want to come to find out what happened, they don't want to come just to see me."

"What if they want to actually see you today?" Tohru asks sitting in an empty chair next to me by the window.

"Like they really would." I say angrily "Shigure hasn't even come to see me and he said he would visit." I stare out the window silently for a couple of minutes then I say. "Why do you visit me? Seriously, you aren't really my friend either."

"I visit you because I like your company, and your a good friend to me."

"Really." I say sarcastically.

"Yes." She says missing the sarcasm. I laugh and turn towards her giving her a hug.

"Thanks Tohru I needed to hear that." She smiles hugging me back.

"Are the others still not allowed to come in?"

"They can come in as long as they promise not to bug me about how I got hurt."

"Okay" Tohru says going over to the door as I turn back to the window. "Guys, you can come in as long as you don't try to ask her how she got hurt."

"Okay" They say and they come in. They settle themselves around the room with Kyo and Haru sitting by me instead of Tohru and Momiji. I'm still a little mad at them so I try not to talk to them too much.

After awhile Haru comes and sits by me.

"Calisa, Why don't you want to tell us what happened?" I stand up quickly knocking over the chair and go to hit Haru. He catches my hand and I pull it away trying again as I say

"I told you to leave me alone about that, now leave." Haru backs away looking like he wants to hit me.

"Calm down Calisa." Tohru says moving over and putting the chair upright and sitting me down. As she does this Momiji says

"Haru what did you say to her?" And comes and helps Tohru. After I sit they sit too and put a hand on my arm. I pull my arms away quickly saying

"Leave now, all of you." Very loudly as I turn towards the window. Tohru and Momiji move towards the others as I say

"Leave now." But I'm not the only one who said it. I freeze in my chair as Akito walks in.

"You heard me" He says coming towards me "Leave and close the door." They all leave silently. Before Haru leaves he catches my eye in the glass. I give him a glance that says leave now but there is also fear in my eyes. As he looks away from my eyes he sees I'm clutching my arm where the cut is. When they are all gone Akito stands right next to me.

"Why are you here?" I ask inching away from him a little.

"Do I need a reason to be here?" He asks with a smirk.

"Yes." He sighs and puts his hand on my shoulder. I shiver and shake my shoulder inching farther from him on the chair. He grabs my shoulder really hard and I bite back a gasp.

"I just came to make sure that you were okay." He says with false cheerfulness as he leans in close. "And to remind you not to tell them anything that happens between us." He whispers then stands up straight again. I take a deep breath saying loudly

"Why shouldn't I tell them what has happened, What you've.." He smacks me hard and I fall off the chair. He leans down grabbing my hair and I try to grab his hand.

"You need to learn to control your mouth" He says as he suddenly let's go and kicks me. Right then Shigure walks in.

"Akito what are you doing here?" He asks casually as he walks over. I get up slowly and move away from them both as Akito says.

"I'm visiting the sick." Akito says keeping an eye on me as I back away to the wall.

"Visiting hours are over, it's time to go Akito." Hatori says walking in. Akito smirks at me giving me a warning glance then leaves. I slide down the wall and pull my knees to my chest and lay my head on my knees. I hear Shigure pull a chair over next to me but I ignore him. After a couple of minute he starts stroking my hair and I lift my head up. I move closer to him laying my head on his knees as he continues stroking my hair.

"I think you owe me an explanation."

"But I can't tell you.." I protest standing up.

"Sure you can" Shigure says as he stand and walks over to the window. "Come sit over here with me." He says.

"I can't tell you anything." I say again

"It'll be fine just tell me."

"It won't be fine"

"It will be, I promise."

"How can you promise when you know you can't stop it anyway?"

"Because I know now either way"

"Okay, What do you want to know first?" I say quietly sitting by him.

"Did he erase you from your families memories because you talked to us."

"Yes."

"When did he tell you that you were living in the main house because your families memories had been erased?"

"The day that they found me outside in the rain."

"Oh, Did he hurt you then too?" I nodded. "Okay then, How did you really hurt your head, when you said you got lost in the woods?"

"Akito came to bring me back to the main house but I refused to go and we fought."

"Really" Shigure says frowning. "What about when you hurt your arm and got that other cut on your head."

"Akito came to tell me that he didn't want me to tell you guys what he had done before."

"And now, when I had just come in."

"He wanted to make sure I knew that he didn't want me talking to any of you about it." I feel a little scared thinking of all this and I realize that I'm really tired.

"I see." Shigure says. I lean my head against the window. Shigure starts stroking my hair again.

"Are you going to tell the others?"

"Of course, they're really worried about you." He says giving me a hug "We all are"

"But he'll be mad again."

"It'll be okay."

"You can say it but I don't believe it."

"You may not believe it but I do" I feel like collapsing so I say

"Well you may not be sick but I am and I'm very tired." I say moving over to the bed and lying down.

"Okay, I'll leave now"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Sure" Shigure says and he sits by the bed and strokes my head again. I fall asleep after a couple of minutes and he leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Tohru comes alone.

"Where is everyone?" I ask. Once again I'm by the window doing work. I woke up at a normal time this morning and I have stayed awake all day.

"Their all talking to Shigure at his house."

"Oh" I say knowing exactly what they are talking about.

"Hi" Uo says walking in followed closely by Hana.

"Why are you guys here?" I ask surprised that they bothered to come.

"Why wouldn't we be here?" Hana asks walking over to the window and sitting in the other chair next to Tohru. Uo leans on the wall next to me.

"I didn't think you guys would want to visit." I say quietly looking down into my lap at all my work.

"Of course we want to visit you, especially when you were in here for so long" She says ruffling my hair. I smile as I push her hand out of my hair.

"How has school been?" I ask turning my chair away from the window so I can talk to them better.

"Fun as always especially with the Yuki fan club as crazy as ever." Uo says

"What are they doing now?" I ask and we get into a long conversation about what they've been doing. Eventually it's starts raining and I feel very tired and Hana says

"The wave's in here, they've changed."

"How have they changed?" Tohru asks.

"Someone is different now than they were before it started raining." Me and Tohru exchange warning glances then Tohru looks at her watch and stands up.

"Uo, Hana I need pick up the groceries for supper, do you want to come."

"Sure" Uo says "Chow"

"Goodbye Calisa" Hana says and they all head out the door. I sigh and continue working on my homework for awhile before I go to bed. The next day Uo and Hana come with Tohru again and when they leave Shigure comes.

"HI Calisa" Shigure says giving me a hug.

"Hi" I say moving over on the bed so he can sit with me.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, the doctor says that I can leave tomorrow since my blood counts are back up and I can move my arm without it hurting."

"That's good, did you tell Tohru this."

"Yes she said she'll bring me clothes after school and Haru and Momiji will walk me home."

"Sounds like a good plan." There is silence then I say

"You told them all"

"Yes"

"Does Akito know yet?" I ask Shigure. He's silent.

"Yes, he probably does" He replies finally.

"How would he know? Did someone tell him?"

"Maybe, Maybe not"

"Did you tell him Shigure?" I say staring him straight in the eye.

"Do you think I did?" Shigure asks

"Yes."

"Then there's your answer."

"Why?" I ask backing away from him.

"I had to Calisa."

"No you didn't" I say backing against the wall. "You didn't have to."

"I did" Shigure says walking to me and putting his hand on my shoulder as comfort. I push it off

"Don't touch me, stay away." I start muttering 'what am I going to do now, what is Akito going to do.' I shiver and slide down the wall.

"I won't let him hurt you." He says reaching for my hand. I hit him and scream

"Get out and stay away." Shigure try's to comfort me again then leaves

"I'm sorry Calisa." He says. I ignore him and think about what I'll do now. I decide then when I get back to my house tomorrow I will pack some things away quickly and leave going as far away as I can without leaving the city. I skip supper and go to sleep.

The next day Tohru, Yuki , Kyo, Haru, and Momiji stop by after school. Tohru gives me an outfit that she picked up from my house. I change thank her and we leave Tohru, Yuki and Kyo head to Shigure's as Haru, Momiji and I head to the main house. After they leave me at my house I hurriedly grab some clothes, blankets, a pillow, food, money and some pictures. I leave my school work on the table with a note for what should be done with it. I grab some supper and leave the Sohma estate and head in the opposite direction from the school and Shigure's. I travel until night when I hide myself in an alley and sleep. I wake up early and eat as I wander until later in the day. I decide I'm far enough from the Sohma's and I start looking for a place to work. I see a martial arts dojo that is looking for an assistant and I go in. I watch some kids doing basic techniques and I start walking through them all to correct their movements. When the class is over I walk them outside and when they are all gone I go inside to talk to the master of the dojo. He is standing in the middle of the room waiting. I walk in and bow to him.

"Are you here for the assistants job?"

"Yes,"

"Then let's test your skill." We bow and fight. I last a long time and eventually he calls for a halt. "I think you are good for the job."

"Thank you" I reply bowing.

"Are you still in school?"

"Yes"

"Where do you live?" I think quickly then say

"I don't have anywhere to live, My mother died recently and my father took off without me, selling our house."

"You have no relatives."

"No" I answer quickly

"Then you will stay in the spare room, it is small and the rent can be taken from your payment."

"Thank you" I bow "Will I be going to school?"

"Yes, I'll enroll you in one nearby and sign as your guardian."

"Thank you" (Bow)

"What is your name?" He says reaching out his hand. I think quick again

"Yakita Coochimaka."

"You can call me Master, now follow me to your room." I pick up my stuff and follow him down a hallway to the outside. We pass under an overhang over to a one floored building. He leads me

in and all the way through the house past the kitchen, living room and bathroom before he opens a door at the end of the hall.

"Here you are"

"Thank you" (Bow) He leaves and I enter the room. It's small and empty of furniture. I don't mind though. I set up my blanket and pillow on the floor. When I'm done unpacking there is a knock on the door.

"Yes, One minute" I open the door

"Would you like some supper?"

"No thank you, I have some food"

"Food is part of the rent you know"

"I'll eat with you tomorrow then, thank you." He leaves, I close the door eat the last of my food and go to sleep. The next day I eat breakfast with him. When we are almost done he speaks

"Would you like to take the entry exam today?"

"Sure" I change into a dress I brought and take the exam to enter Osaka high school. I start going to school the week after and am very independent and do all my work well. I don't talk to anyone unless I need to. Eventually me and the Master decide that every other day one of us will cook. We also decide that we'll each do our own laundry. I decide that I will come to the dojo immediately after school to help then after they all leave do my school work. We do this for 3 months until it all crashes around me. The master of the dojo I entered knows Kazuma. He tells Kazuma about his new assistant and Kazuma figures out that it's me. When the Master invites Kazuma over for a day Kazuma tells him that I belong with all the other Sohma's in the main house. He tells the Master that I'm just another troubled teenage runaway and the Master agrees to help get me to come back.

The day Kazuma comes I am helping as usual keeping my back to the Master and helping the kids. When I turn to ask the master something I see Kazuma. I almost freak and run but I don't hoping he hasn't recognized me. After all the kids leave I hurry to the house to make supper. The two men stay in the dojo and decide what to do now once Kazuma confirms that it's me. They eventually move to the living room and the Master comes in to help by getting drinks and putting them on the table. Without me noticing he puts a sleeping pill in my drink that from when I first drink it will take a half hour to take effect. When I finish making supper I give them their supper and start eating in the kitchen.

"Yakita come eat in the living room"

"I don't want to disturb your conversation."

"Come eat in here now, Yakita." I sigh and move into the living room making sure to not let Kazuma see my face. I eat slowly and occasionally sip my drink. When Kazuma finishes I hurriedly take his plate and my full plate into the kitchen. (Down to 12 min. by then) I start washing the dishes and the master calls me after he finishes to collect the rest of the dishes. (Down to 9)

"Yakita can you come take my dishes?"

"Sure" I reply and walk in. As I walk in Kazuma says

"Can you also take my cup, Calisa." I stop in my tracks

"There's no Calisa here." I start backing towards the door

"Calisa, don't do this, you need to come back." Kazuma stands and walks toward me.

"No I'm not going anywhere." I turn and Kazuma grabs my arm. (6 min.)

"Let go" I say angrily and I try to pull away.

"No"

"Fine" I switch my hand so I'm holding his wrist and pull him to me quick and try to kick him. I miss but had already let go so Kazuma grabs my arm again only by the wrist and shoulder. (4) I try to kick him again but miss. I don't understand why I'm missing. I try to elbow him and I don't even get close. I try to kick him again but just fall to my knees and Kazuma lets go of my arm.(2)

"Calisa, Hatori is coming, we're going to bring you home."

"No" I say weakly

"Akito want's you to go home"(1)

"Keep him away from me" I say and I fall asleep (0). Kazuma stops me from falling forward and lays me on my back. He sends the Master to get my stuff and put's a blanket on me until Hatori arrives.


	6. Chapter 6

When I wake up I'm lying in the middle of a dark room. I sit up and realize that I had a blanket on me and a pillow under my head. I try to look around but it's too dark. I get up and feel my way to the wall. I walk around the whole edge of the room until I find the light. I go to the door and try to open it but it's locked. I sit down in the middle of the room and try to figure out where I am and why the door is locked. I realize after awhile that I must be in the main house in the room that scares Yuki so much. Akito never said what he did to Yuki in this room though he always came out unscathed. I wonder what I could do getting angrier and angrier. Suddenly the door opens and I stand up.

"Hello Calisa, it's nice to have you back." Akito says walking in and closing the door behind him.

"It's not like I chose to come back." I mutter.

"Maybe not but your here anyway, do you know why?" He says walking closer

"Because you want me here."

"Do you know why I want you here?" Akito stands right in front of me.

"No" I answer truthfully.

"Because you still don't understand that I control your life, if you don't do what I want I can ruin your life more." He says as he kicks me in the stomach. I only flinch so he punches me in the face. As I stumble back from the hit he kicks me at the same time. As I fall he goes to kick me again but I catch his foot in front of my face. I twist his foot so he flips over onto his face and get up hurriedly. I run for the door and Akito gets up kicking me in the back of the leg. I fall to my knees and he kicks me in the head. I fall forward on my stomach and as I get up Akito puts one foot on my back and with the other kicks me in the head. He continues kicking me in the head and hands, breaking a couple of fingers, as I try to block my head. Then he takes his foot off my back and rolls me over kicking me in the stomach. Akito kicks me in the stomach hard enough that I fly back to the wall and a few ribs break. I pass out as Akito continues to hurt me.

When I wake up I'm lying on a bed and I feel a whole lot of pain. I look around the room and see it's my room but Hatori is seated by the bed looking in his bag for something. He looks up as I stir.

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours"

"How bad is it?"

"You really need to stop this Calisa." He says simply as he pulls out some bandages.

I sit up and feel a horrible pain where my broken ribs are and I lie back down. When the pain goes away I go to pick up the blanket and notice some fingers are heavily bandaged. I realize that they are broken so I pick up the blanket with my other fingers and look at my stomach. It's full of bruises and where the bottom of my rib cage is it's heavily bandaged and I see the blood on the bandage.

"What else is badly hurt besides my ribs and fingers?"

"Luckily nothing you just have a ton of bruises but you almost got a concussion."

"Oh" I move into a more comfortable position ignoring the pain.

" Don't move while I'm trying to bandage you."

"Why it doesn't bother you any." I reply but I stay still anyway "I'm the one in pain" He ignores the comment and changes all my bandages. ( By the way her shirt is tied up like a halter top.) Then he cleans his stuff and leaves telling me to stay in bed and rest. I don't mind him telling me to sleep because I'm exhausted anyway. I fall asleep as soon as I lie down again.

For the next couple of weeks I only see Hatori and when I try to ask him about everyone else and whether or not I can see them he finishes whatever he's doing quickly and leaves. When my ribs don't hurt as much I start cleaning the rooms I have. My ribs heal completely after a couple of weeks and a week after that my fingers are okay. When I'm all better I ask Hatori about school.

"Akito wants you to be schooled here and he also wants to talk to you today."

"Oh" After I'm all set and in a suitable outfit I go see Akito. I kneel on the floor in the middle of the room and wait for Akito to say what he wants. He doesn't say anything and lies on the porch, so I say something.

"Why do I have to be schooled here?"

"Because school is a privilege that you don't deserve." He says simply.

"Is that all you wanted me for?"

"No"

"What did you want to say?"

"Listen to me, behave, do what I say, and you can go to the school you entered after you left, but from now on you will stay away from all the Zodiac and not talk to anyone on these grounds but me."

"Yes"

"Also, don't talk to Tohru."

"Yes."

"Leave" I leave and am not surprised that he did this but I am sad that I can't talk to them. After a month of staying in the Sohma estate being self schooled I am caught up and Akito puts me back in school. I am taken to school in the morning ( the school I enrolled in when I ran away) and am picked up from it at the same time everyday. The only time that I almost could get in trouble is one time when it's raining (it's a Saturday) I go to the store for various things and bump into Tohru.

'where is the miso' I mumble as I walk through the store. I finally see the aisle it's in. When I look down I see Tohru. I swear and I hurry to turn away before she see's me. She hears me and turns

"Calisa, Calisa, it's me Tohru" She hurries over. I try to get around her but she starts talking really fast "Where have you been Calisa,How are you?, Are you still in school?" I am getting really frustrated and I'm tired enough without having her tire me out.

"Tohru I can't talk to you, It's Akito's order." I say quietly and I hurry away. I pass the rest of the school year by trying to be top in my class to forget everything that happened throughout the year. I don't succeed because Akito has gone back to informing me about everyone's doings only now he tells me whenever he feels like it.

When summer comes I am invited to go to the summer house by Tohru and Shigure. I'm still mad at Shigure and Akito tells me I can't go. I pass the days wishing I had something to do. One day I'm sitting in my living room reading a book when someone knocks on the door at about 4PM. I'm surprised because I just talked to Akito the other day. I open the door and see Haru.

"Go away Haru I can't talk to you." I say looking around for Akito.

"Akito went to the summer home so it's fine."

"It's never fine so just go away." I say as I close the door.

"No" Haru stops me from closing the door and comes in.

"We need to talk."

"We can't talk" I say. I turn him around and put my hands on his back trying to push him out the door. He suddenly turns around and I fall against him. He stands me up straight again but holds my hands.

"I've missed you." He says as he leans down. I pull away and he switches a hand to my back and quickly pulls me to him kissing me simply on the lips. I push him away quickly (he let go as they kissed).

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Showing you how much I love you." He grabs my hand. I smack him with the other one.

"Do you really want to get me killed?" I yell at him as he stumbles back.

"How would this kill you, Akito won't find out."

"You know he will, if we continue to see each other he will find out."

"Not if we keep it a complete secret. We don't have to tell anyone."

"Telling someone won't let him find out, he'll already know."

"Oh well, let him know." Haru grabs my hands and pulls me to him. Quickly he kisses me long and hard but still on the lips. I try to pull away but he keeps a firm hold on my arms. When he pulls away I try even more to make him let me go but he holds on. "Why are you trying to pull away? Don't you like me too?"

"I don't want to get hurt again." I say starting to cry. As I cry Haru hugs me and I push him away. I hold my eyes closed tightly trying to stop my tears. "No Haru, No" I say as I fall to my knees covering my eyes with my hands and I keep crying. Haru kneels down next to me and put's his arm around me. I push his arm away and stand up backing away from him. "Don't Haru, we can't"

"It's okay Calisa, we'll be fine." He says as he stands and walks to me.

"No we won't" I say as I back into the wall holding out my arms. Haru grabs my arms and holds them against the wall above my head and steps closer to me.

"Yes, we will." He says and he put's all his weight on my body as he kisses me. I fight him as best as I can as his tongue enters my mouth. I bite his tongue and he stops kissing me.

"Stop it, please." I say quickly and in a desperate voice. Haru lets go and backs away. I lean against the wall and start crying again.

"Leave please Haru." I say crying and looking at the floor.

"At least say goodbye."

"Goodbye." I say quietly still. Haru walks to me and I look up quickly stopping my crying. He stands in front of me and leans in.

"Goodbye." He says quickly kissing me. Haru leaves closing the door behind him. I lean against the wall for awhile thinking about what happened for a long time before I move.

I go to my room and lie down falling asleep easily.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Haru and Momiji go to visit the summer home as well. I am glad but wonder if Haru will say something to Akito. As I relax in my bedroom there is a knock on the door.

"Come in" I call, turning to the door. I stare in surprise as Rin walks in, angry as hell. "What is it Rin?"

"Who do you think you are bating Haru with your stupid innocence." She says stomping across the room to me.

"What do you mean?" She grabs my collar, like any bad girl would.

"Haru is only playing with you, and your playing back so stop."

"I haven't been playing with him, I want him to back away." I respond grabbing her wrist and twisting it. We glare at each other for a moment then simultaneously let go.

"Are you lying?"

"Nope" Rin sits down on the edge of my bed and I sit in a chair across from her.

"Really...then why did he..." I let her muse in silence for a couple of minutes then say

"I want to see you and Haru together, your the right couple." She just glances at me.

"I guess." She says after a moment.

"You should talk to him, explain to him that you still like him."

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"How ever you like. I have no place in this relationship."

"Fine." Rin says, standing. "Thanks." She says stiffly, quickly leaving the room.

I smirk to myself and lie down on my bed for a quick nap.

When everyone comes back at the end of the week I go to see Akito. It is mid-day.

"Yes, what did you want" Akito asks, preoccupied

"I wanted to know if I could go away for awhile"

"Why?" He asks turning to me.

"Now that no one is at the Summer home I wanted to go there to be alone for a little while"

"Alone" Akito says

"Yes, no one but me"

"No" His gaze slides to the room connected to the one we are in. It is the same room that Yuki is so afraid of.

"If Shigure or Hatori come can I go?"

"Hatori must stay here"

"Then can Shigure come" Akito just watches me for a moment before he nods and he moves across the room toward the door to the connected room. "Thank you Akito" I say hurrying from the room before he can change his mind. I hurry back to my rooms and call Shigure. He agrees to go and arranges to come pick me up.

I pull a light jacket over my green dress and pack a bag full of clothes and other things.

"Where are you going Calisa?" I turn around from my bed and see Haru standing in the doorway

"No where you need to know Haru" I answer coldly, picking up my bag

"Yes, I do need to know" He says moving into the room. I quickly move around him and out of the room. I hurry to the doorway and drop my stuff on the porch. Haru follows me out and I glare at him.

"Everyone could see us from here so don't you dare touch me" I say angrily. Haru moves towards me anyway and I step down from the porch, grab my bag, and hurry to the road. Shigure drives up right then and I throw my stuff into the back and get in the front. Haru walks over to the car and Shigure waits.

"Shigure can we just go" I say eagerly trying not to look at Haru. Shigure realizes something is up now.

"Hello Haru, How are you?" He asks, after rolling down my window. I turn and glare at him as Haru walks closer to the car and leans in.

"I'm okay, I just wanted to say goodbye to Calisa."

"I don't want to say goodbye to you,"

"Why?"

"Didn't Rin talk to you yet"

"Yah, but I don't care." I whip around, anger written all over my face.

"Rin does care, all right. This is hurting her Haru so leave me be and talk to her already" I turn away again and grab for the shift stick, but Shigure grabs it first. Haru pulls his head out of the window in shock.

"Goodbye Haru, see you later" Shigure says before rolling up the window and driving away.

"What is going on between you and Haru?" Shigure asks once we are out of the city and on the highway.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" I say

"You do know that I don't believe you a bit" Shigure says.

"Nothing is going on" I insist

"Then only Haru has feelings in this relationship" Shigure says

"Yes." I exclaim "His turning a blind eye to Rin because of the relationship he thinks we have." I hold my head in my hands "He just keeps trying, no matter what I say" I mumble into my hand

"Have YOU tried to talk to him?"

"Of course, that's the first thing I did"

"And now your trying to shove him away"

" He needs to go back to Rin" I insist. I lay my head on the window and look up at the sky.

"I just wish that I wasn't cursed, or at least that I was dead."

"But then someone else would be cursed"

"No they wouldn't, Kyo is still alive to carry the curse" 'No one would even know I was dead, or that I had even been alive' I say quietly, hoping Shigure didn't hear.

"I would care if you died." Shigure says and I begin to cry, silent tears falling down my cheeks.

"I just don't want Haru to leave Rin, they were so happy together..." I say softly

"Just tell him, he'll understand." Shigure says

"I tried." We drive up to the house.

"He'll eventually get it, so keep trying." I wipe my eyes.

"That may happen in your stories" I say as I step out of the car "But it doesn't happen in life, at least not that easily." I stalk off into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

After I unpack I change into a knee length green skirt and a blue tank top, heading out onto the beach. I walk out to the water and start walking down the beach, my thoughts on the sky, water and other things in nature around me. After I walk for awhile I realize that someone is following me. I look back and see Shigure wandering down the beach on my direction.

"Why can't he leave me alone?" I complain as I watch him walk toward me.

"Where are you going?" Shigure asks as he reaches me.

"Anywhere that's quiet." I respond, staring out at the ocean, "Like this was a moment ago"

"And why do you need quiet"

"So I can hear myself think"

"About what?" I glare at Shigure "Okay, wrong question. I thought you wanted to forget about it"

"I do, but I just…."

"Just what?" 'need to think of a way to get away from this family for good.' I think, though I don't say it out loud. 'or The easiest way would be to die.' Shigure steps in front of me. "What are you thinking of doing Calisa?" He asks urgently, locking eyes with me. I stare back, a tired, fed up look in my eyes.

"It doesn't matter" I say finally, turning away and continuing down the beach. "You'll know when the time comes." I say, a plan already forming in my mind.

"Calisa…." Shigure says and I turn to him, the setting sun shining in my eyes. "Talk to me. This is more than just your problem with Haru."

"And if you know that, why can't you figure out what it is" I say turning and walking away, taking deep breaths to keep myself from getting mad. " He always acts like he knows exactly what to do." I say as I walk into the woods. "He has no clue at all what he is talking about." I step around some trees and through a clearing. "No one at all would understand what I am going through." Tears well up in my eyes. "Mom….." I lean on a tree "I wish I could talk to you Mom…." I whisper. I sit on the roots of the tree and lay my head in my hands. "I miss you Mina" I say and begin to cry harder.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump up and back away, scared out of my mind. I look to see who it was and relax when I realize that it is Kyo. 'Wait Kyo…'

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"Shigure said that you were freaking out about something, and that you might need some company."

"I don't need company, I need a sword."

"What?!"

"I want to die Kyo! I don't have anything to live for right now!" Kyo is silent watching me as I sink to my knees, crying into my hands. "I can't get away from Akito and I won't let myself be locked up"

"So you'll die just to get away from Akito"

"Its the only way to get _away_ from Akito!" I yell at him.

"Maybe, or we could just wait for the curse to end"

"It will never end." I say quietly

That night while the wind is blowing the rain around I slip outside, heading down the beach. My skirt billows around me almost knocking me over as my legs get tangled.

Taking a deep breath I walk onto the rock. I walk halfway down the rock before I hear a noise behind me. I look over my shoulder and see Kyo running toward me. I quickly turn and continue walking down the rock. As I reach the end of it Kyo catches up to me.

"What are you doing?" He yells at me over the wind. I glance at him and hold his eyes for a moment, before turning away. I make a move toward the edge of the rock and Kyo grabs my arm. I try to tug it away and realize that Shigure is hurrying down the rocks toward me. I struggle harder knowing I couldn't get away if both of them grabbed me.

When I tug my arm free of Kyo's I teeter over the edge and start to slip. Shigure and Kyo each grab an arm now, pulling me back. I struggle with them, screaming, as they drag me away from the edge.

I fight them all the way back to the house even as they force me to sit on the couch with a towel wrapped around me.

They sit down on either side of me and keep me there until I am calm.

When Shigure gets up I wait a moment before I try to pull away from Kyo.

"At least let me change out of my clothes" I complain as Kyo forces me to stay seated on the couch.

"Not yet"

"Not yet! Are you waiting for me to get sick first! You think I'll learn my lesson that way or something"

"No. He was waiting for me" I look at the door and see Hatori with a syringe in his hand and his medical bag in the other. I look from the syringe to Hatori to Kyo, then begin to fight Kyo's hold with renewed strength.

"NO!! I don't need a shot or anything!" I yell as Shigure comes in the room and helps Kyo hold me down. "Don't come near me with that thing!" I say angrily to Hatori as I shrink away from him and pull the towel tighter around me.

"Stop this Calisa, just hold still or I will be forced to give you this shot in a very uncomfortable spot." I look wide eyed at Hatori, having never heard him speak like that before, and stop struggling from the shock. Quick as a breeze Hatori readies my arm and gives me the shot. By the time he is done cleaning the spot with alcohol I have dropped into a drugged sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When I awake I realize instantly that I am in Hatori's office, or actually his room. Sitting up I notice that on the only chair is one of my outfits, including under things. I quickly change from the pajamas someone had put on me and run my fingers through my hair. Reaching for the doorknob it opens and Hatori walks in, closing the door behind him.

"Good Morning Calisa" Hatori says, his voice empty of any emotion. I nod my hellos and move to open the door. Hatori stops me by stepping in the way and points to the bed. "Sit down Calisa" He says, now his voice is almost cruel.

"But…"

"Sit. We need to talk." I sit and Hatori asks me the basic questions. "Why did you try to kill yourself? What do you want to change in your life?" On and on. After awhile I ignore him, thinking about the next way I can try. When he realizes I am not listening he sighs.

"Your not leaving this room until you talk to me." He says, walking out and locking the door behind him. Getting up I quickly find that Hatori has nothing glass or that can cut in this room, except a picture of Kana. I don't want to break it, knowing how much it would hurt him.

Checking the door I find that with a good kick I can break the lock. I decide against it and lie back down on the bed, plotting a different suicide method.

After awhile the door opens.

"Finally Hatori. I was getting hungry" I say as I sit up, then gasp and push myself back into the wall, pulling my legs onto the bed in front of me.

Akito is standing by the door, an angry scowl on his face. Coming in he closes the door behind him, and the lock clicks.

"Did you really think you could escape me Calisa?" He says, crossing the room. I squeeze my eyes shut and ignore the question.

"Well!" He slaps me, hard. "Do you want to die? Is that your intention?" He asks, grabbing my wrists and tugs my body towards him until I am on the edge of the bed. "Even in death you wouldn't escape me." He says, an evil grin on his face.

"Death would be more welcome than the life I am forced to live." I say, pulling away from him.

A cold, cold look enters his eyes and he smiles, abruptly drops my wrists.

"You have no clue how cruel life can be, but you will know soon enough." He says, leaving abruptly with a smirk, not bothering to close the door.

Suddenly scared I hurry out the door and towards my rooms, not wanting to stay and find what he has in store for me.

When I reach my rooms I head straight for the kitchen.

Grabbing the knife from the counter I wipe it on my clothes. Sitting down I pull up my sleeve and lay the blade on my wrist, bracing myself for the pain.

"Calisa!" Someone yells and I jump, drawing the blade across my wrist but miss the vein. I make sure no one is nearby and quickly draw it across the vein.

"Calisa No!" Out of the blue come Haru and Rin.

"Leave me alone." I say moving to cut the other wrist.

"No!" Haru quickly grabs for the knife and I pull it away from him, standing up, only to have it taken away by Rin.

"No! Give it back!" I yell, lunging for Rin. Haru stops me with a hand around my waist, pulling me back. I struggle, trying to elbow him in the face or anything, as blood flows freely from the cuts on my wrist.

Rin grabs my wrist and quickly stops the flow of blood with a towel off of the counter. "Let it bleed! I want to Die!" I yell pulling my wrist away. Haru grabs my bleeding arm with his free hand and holds it still as she holds the towel to the cuts. Haru then moves his hand around so he is holding the towel still.  
"Get Hatori" Haru says. Rin nods and quickly does so. As we wait for her to come back I try to reach for the knife which Rin placed back on the counter. I feel a bit woozy but I ignore it, only wanting to grab the knife.

"Calisa Stop!" Haru says backing up and pulling me with him.

"Please Haru please!" I whine , sobbing, "Please just let me die…" I whisper. I begin sobbing even harder, realizing that now Hatori would pull a suicide watch thing and make sure that someone was with me at all moments. I slump even more hoping that Haru will loosen his grip. He doesn't.

"Haru!" I hear Rin yelling a moment before she comes into the room. "Hatori went to Shigure's , they told Shigure to send him back but he hasn't even reached Shigures yet..."

"All right." Haru looks around and sees the couch in the living room. "Help me get her to the couch." Haru says.

"That won't really be necessary Haru." A cold voice says and I look around Rin to see Akito enter the room. "Why don't you just let her go? There really is no point to stopping her."

Haru just stares at Akito, not believing what he is hearing. "Didn't you hear what I said?" Akito says, cruel eyes boring into his. Slowly Haru lets go and I drop to my knees, ripping the towel from my wrist and letting the blood drip to the floor.

Tossing the towel away from me I slowly crawl towards the counter and lean my back up against the cupboards under it, my legs sprawled out before me.

Calmly Akito walks across the room and picks up the knife from the counter, handing it to me with a smile before settling on the couch.

With a grim face I cut the other wrist, if only for the effect, for all the blood flowing from my other wrist is already enough to kill me if I didn't get more blood in the next 15 minutes.

Dimly I wonder if Akito wanted to push me to the absolute edge of my sanity.

Haru and Rin exchange a glance but before they can do anything Akito glares at them, them motions towards the door.

Both of them slowly leave, their eyes not leaving me until Akito gets up and closes the door in their faces.

"Well Calisa." Akito says softly and I look up at him, the world spinning from just that small movement. "Are you happy now?" Akito asks, crouching down before me. I just stare blankly back at him, black spots dotting my vision. "All you troubles are over with just one small movement." He says, putting his hands down on either side of me.

I feel a faint spark of fear, then it fades, along with any thoughts.

Leaning forward on his hands, suspended over my legs, Akito brings his mouth closer to my ear, seemingly kissing my cheek.

"You were always there Calisa, your mother hasn't forgotten you." Akito whispers softly. "She never will either, since your sister will look so much like you."

I just look at him in shock, my eyes filled with disbelief before death claims my life with the swift movements of time.

The End


End file.
